La extraña visitante
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Cuento que hice antes de dormir, esta medio corto.


La extraña visitante

En esta historia aparece como personaje principal uno que yo invente en un libro que publicare dentro de poco, sé que es tonto meter un personaje propio en el mundo de Potter, pero haré el intento, sepan disculpar lo que salga.

Primero creo que debo presentar a la intrusa que se meterá en el libro de Potter, ella se llama Pía, esta viviendo en un país mágico llamado Babia, que en una epoca chicos fueron llevados contra su voluntad para terminar enfrentándose con mago Malvado llamado Quetim. Bueno cuando eso termino y la paz volvió a ese ridículo mundo Pía, que es el personaje, decidió recorrer el colegio al que asistía y en su recorrido se encontró con una puerta que tenia las letras HP, y como la curiosidad fue demasiado grande hasta para avisar a sus amigos la abrió. En cuanto la abriera fue adsorbida por una luz y eso fue lo últimos que pudo recordar.

En Hogwarts (Punto de vista de Severus)

Severus Snape estaba recorriendo el colegio, recién acababa de tener una reunión con Dumbledure y no estaba de humor, la verdad es que esas reuniones siempre lo ponían de mal humor, el año anterior el Lord Oscuro había vuelto y ahora tenía que volver a ir a esas reuniones.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando una luz ilumino el pasillo y una chica apareció de la nada, sabiendo que aparecerse en Hogwarts era imposible la miro sorprendido, pero se obligo a salirse de este estado y llevo a la chica a la enfermería, cuando despertara respondería de donde era y más importante que diablos estaba haciendo en su colegio.

Después de dejarla en la enfermería y soportar las interminables preguntas de Pomfrey fue en busca de director a quien encontró tomando el té como si nada pasara.

- Albus hay una niña inconsciente al parecer apareció de la nada, cosa que ambos sabemos es imposible pero que aún así paso – dijo mirándolo a los ojos que le brillaban de esa forma tan odiosa.

- Calmate, Severus, ahora iremos y si la señorita se encuentra despierta nos podrá explicar como hizo eso que todos suponemos es imposible- Severus lo miraba con odio mientras que Albus le hablara tan calmado de un acontecimiento tan raro, la chica podría ser peligrosa por lo que él sabía.

Pero bueno los dos fueron a la enfermería donde 'la chica' se estaba despertando.

(P.V. Pía)

Pía se despertó encontrándose en una especie de enfermería, cosa rara porque ella tenía poderes curativos y no necesitaba de este tipo de tratamientos, ella tenía el poder de curar y hacer aparecer cosas a su voluntad, cosa que le salvo su vida en ocasiones Estaba revisando el lugar con la vista cuando vio entrar a dos personas que pensó que nunca conocería por que ella pensaba que solo existían en los libros.

- Veo que se pudo despertar – dijo el señor con barba mientras que el otro la miraba como sospechando de ella.  
- Si, pero no sé donde estoy – dijo mirando a los alrededores y no queriendo decir que para ella ellos eran personajes de un libro.

- Usted se encuentra en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, señorita…… - dejando el espacio para que ella lo llenara.

- Baldasarre, Pía Baldasarre – dijo algo tímida

- Señorita Baldasarre, temo decirle que su entrada en este colegio fue de una forma que pensábamos que nadie podría hacer y nos gustaría que nos aclarara este asunto – con voz tranquila, cosa que la asusto algo, dado a que la única persona que la habría tratado con tanta cortesía había estado tratando de matarla.

- Es una historia algo larga – dijo no sabiendo si la querían escuchar.

- Eso sería de suponer – dijo Snape y Pía lo miro con odio antes de empezar a contar de forma resumida sus aventuras.

Pía era una chica normal, que fue enviada a un mundo increíble y mágico donde conoció a otros chicos que al igual que ella habían sido enviados ahí sin quererlo.  
Al principio les dijeron que buscaran unas llaves para salir, después el mago malvado, Quetim se las robo y después de mucho líos fueron enviados a un colegio llamado 'del fin del mundo' donde fueron entrenados y pudieron matar a este maligno mago (esto precio interesar a los adultos que la escuchaban)  
Cuando termino de contar sus aventuras le dijeron que tenían que hablar unas cosas, le dieron una poción para dormir y salieron.

(Volvemos a P.V. de Severus)

- No le vas a creer las estupideces que nos acaba de contar – él no le había no le había creído nada y esperaba que el director tampoco.

- Ya veremos, por ahora llamaremos a una reunión y decidiremos lo que es lo mejor – dijo yéndose y dejando a un enojado Snape atrás

Esa chica no le gustaba para nada, era insolente, lo sabía por como lo había mirado y sabía que no había contado todo lo que sabía, la vigilaría y ella sola se delataría.

Espero que les haya gustado, es solo una prueba y como tal "puede fallar" Gracias por leer las criticas, abucheos serán bien recibidos ahora me voy a dormir. 


End file.
